


[带卡]失忆后应该如何应对出轨对象的频繁逼婚？

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「姓名是？」

「旗木卡卡西。」

「年龄？」

「二十三岁。」

「不对……」面前的女医师放下签字笔，轻轻叹了口气。

「你今年已经三十岁了，卡卡西。看样子，你丢失了整整七年的记忆。」

现在这位正关切地询问着他的身体状况的医师自称野原琳，是他多年的朋友。卡卡西记得她，可在他的记忆里，琳在很多年前就已经死了。

他不可能记错。

至于琳提到的和他结婚七年的那位伴侣，宇智波带土，同样应该在少年时就早早去世了。他想不明白已死的人为什么还活着，他也想不明白自己为什么会和带土结婚。他们如何恋爱、如何下定决心缔结婚姻，这些过程他真的一点都不记得了。

除了失忆以外，他还多出了一个毛病。卡卡西原本是个记忆力超群的人，能够轻易辨认出哪怕只有一面之缘的人的面孔，然而如今所有人的脸庞在他眼里只是一堆无意义的五官的组合，他能看清他们的长相，却记不住他们中任何一个人的容貌。

「不用担心，卡卡西。」或许看出了他的紧张，琳对他露出了一个鼓励的笑容，「给自己一点时间，你会慢慢恢复记忆的。对了，你给带土打过电话了吗？」

「没有。」

「医院应该已经通知他了……奇怪，那家伙怎么……」琳摇了摇头，小声宽慰了他几句，接着去给他拿药了。

她回来的时候带回了一个身材高大的黑发男人，他低声和琳交谈着，立在病房门口，看样子并不打算进来，远远地朝卡卡西吩咐道：「回去了，卡卡西。」

这就是……长大后的带土。

卡卡西努力想要记住他的面容，可惜他唯一能够记住的只有带土右半张脸上蜿蜒扭曲的可怖疤痕。

他默默收拾了东西，和琳告别以后跟着带土回家。带土一路上一直保持沉默，一句话都不肯和他多说，这种冷漠的态度不像是对待自己同床共枕的结婚对象，反而像是对待什么不共戴天的仇人。

到家以后，他对卡卡西说的第一句话是：「离婚协议书就在桌上，我已经签名了。」

「……什么？」

「我知道，这些年我确实因为忙于工作冷落了你，你也……」带土在这里停顿了一下，似乎是在斟酌用词，「找到了更适合你的人。这是你想要的，你自由了。」

卡卡西万万没想到自己会听到这种话，琳可从没告诉过他这些事！

不，或许她也不知道……听带土的意思，分明是说他不甘寂寞婚内出轨，另寻新欢以后主动要求和之前的伴侣离婚。卡卡西震惊得几乎说不出话来，不管背后有怎样的缘由，出轨毫无疑问是一种不可原谅的背叛，即便失忆了他也无法想象自己为什么会做出这种人渣行径。

「……我觉得这里面有些误会。」由于不知内情，卡卡西辩解的语气怎么听都带着几分心虚。他绷着脸不敢和带土对视，干巴巴地说，「我没有想和你离婚……」

「你是因为失忆了才会这么说……」

「不。」卡卡西的声音终于恢复了一丝底气，关于这一点，唯有这一点，不论他有没有过去的记忆，他都能够肯定地说出口，「我不会背叛你，我不会违背自己许下的承诺。」

——无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，我们都会彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开。

「……是吗。」

带土又一次沉默了下来，他眼睑微垂，不知道在思索些什么。卡卡西正想继续询问和他们的过往有关的事，就被他抓住手腕一把扯了过去。

这是一个急切、热情，甚至有些粗鲁的吻，带土的手臂环在他的腰间，另一只手不容拒绝地按住他的后脑，激烈地亲吻他。卡卡西被他亲得晕头转向，虽然他已经接受了自己有一个男性伴侣的事实，但对方是带土，是他少年时的朋友，他没办法这么快就和他发展出一段超越友谊的关系。

好在带土在他回过神来推拒之前及时放开了他。他先前的冷漠早已荡然无存，将下巴搁在卡卡西的颈窝里，就连毛刺刺的头发仿佛都变软了，乖巧地在卡卡西的颈侧蹭了蹭：「谢谢你，卡卡西。」

「谢我……？」

老实说，卡卡西真不知道他有什么好感激自己的。明明出轨的是他，变心的也是他，只是因为他不愿意离婚，还想继续维系这段婚姻，就能收获到带土的感谢？他真是……到底是为什么，要委屈自己到这种地步……

失忆前的他，究竟又是因为什么，居然忍心伤害这样一个笨蛋？

怀着这样的疑虑，这一晚卡卡西睡得不太安稳，断断续续地做了好几个奇怪的梦。清晨带土早早把他叫起来，提醒他该去学校了，他还迷迷糊糊地问：「学校？我都三十岁了，还要去上学吗？」

带土一愣，顿时哭笑不得地说：「你连这个都忘了？你不用上学，但你是老师，要去给学生上课啊。」

他觉得卡卡西这副没睡醒的茫然模样格外可爱，忍不住在他嘴角亲了一下，推着他起身换衣洗漱：「抓紧时间，小心别迟到了。」

「那你呢？」卡卡西看他还穿着居家服，腰上系着围裙，完全不像是准备出门的样子，他明明记得带土说过他工作很忙，「你不用去工作吗？」

「我请了一段时间的假，专门在家陪你。」带土找出他今天要穿的衣服递给他，不忘细心地嘱咐道，「给你带了便当，记得好好吃饭。晚上想吃什么？」

卡卡西还是第一次被带土这样照顾，他一回想起记忆中带土满是稚气的圆圆脸蛋就感到了一股说不出的违和，含糊地应付了过去。

出门的时间有点晚，等他抵达自己的办公室，其他的教师都不在了，只有一个穿着制服的女学生低垂着头安安静静地坐在里面。她不停地揉捏着自己的裙摆，脚尖也不安地蹭来蹭去，一见到卡卡西便惊喜地从椅子上弹了起来：「卡、卡卡西老师！」

先前低着头卡卡西还没注意，现在她仰起脸来，卡卡西才发现她脸上居然扣着一张漩涡纹样的橘色面具。

他记下了这个明显的特征，温声询问道：「你是？」

「老师你在说什么？是我，是鸢子啊。」鸢子搅着衣角，频频抬头偷看他，终于按捺不住内心的冲动，扑过去死死搂住卡卡西的腰，将脸埋进他的怀里，甜蜜地说，「卡卡西老师，人家好想你……你，你和那个男人离婚了吗？」

卡卡西本来想要推开她的手顿住了，他睁大了眼睛，近乎呆滞地问：「什么？」

他的回答没能让鸢子满意，她跺了跺脚，气急败坏地说：「别装傻！老师，你明明说过，要和他离婚然后娶我的！难道你只想玩弄我吗！」

「等、等等……」卡卡西只感到一阵天旋地转，他张了张嘴，一句话都说不出来。

出轨是真的，出轨对象是十六岁的高中女生，还是自己未成年的女学生……天啊！这是什么人渣教师啊！

「鸢子。」他强迫自己冷静下来，按着少女的肩膀一字一句地告诉她，「你……你听我说。」

鸢子乖乖「嗯」了一声，甜甜地应道：「我在听呢，老师。」

「是这样的，不管我之前说了什么，你……你还年轻，你不应该和我这样的……」

隔着面具他也能感受到鸢子的怒火，鸢子不等他说完就气愤地高声质问道：「老师，难道你想和我分手吗？你要甩了我？」

卡卡西不知道该怎么应对这种棘手的状况，事实的确如此，但这对于一个年轻女孩来说实在过于残酷了，他只能无力地又喊了一声：「鸢子……」

「可我已经怀了老师的孩子！」鸢子带着哭腔打断了他的话，牵着他的手强迫他去摸自己的小腹，「那个男人就这么重要吗，老师？那我要怎么办，我们的孩子要怎么办呢？！」

她的小腹非常平坦，卡卡西似乎还摸到了一点结实的腹肌。他整个人都僵硬在了原地，简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。

……这……这该怎么办……

三十岁的旗木卡卡西或许能够从容的和童年玩伴维持婚姻生活，同时还能毫无愧疚感的搞大女子高中生的肚子，可是二十三岁的旗木卡卡西从来没有和任何人有过这种程度的亲密接触，他真的很无辜！

「你明明说过会和他离婚的……你还说过离婚之后就会和我结婚的，老师……」

鸢子啜泣的声音越来越大，最后几乎是在扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭。她的力气也奇大无比，卡卡西差点喘不过气来，只觉得自己的腰都要被她勒断了。

……拜托，如果这是一场噩梦，让他快点醒来吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西呆呆地坐在家里，好像一只被偷食稻谷的鸟类轮番凌虐后遍体鳞伤、垂头丧气的稻草人。

他没办法满足鸢子的心愿，也不知道做出这种事情以后自己还有什么脸面作为教师教导学生。他告诉鸢子他需要仔细考虑一下，请她给他一点时间，她点点头顺从地答应了，像只柔顺的小白兔一样乖巧地挽住卡卡西的胳膊靠在他怀里，手掌有意无意搭在自己毫无起伏的小腹上，楚楚可怜地说：「老师，我等你。」

卡卡西干脆请假一天回了家。家里没有人，这让他稍微松了口气。事到如今，他真的不知道应该如何面对带土。鸢子的态度十分坚决，她一定要生下孩子，还要和卡卡西结婚，不管卡卡西如何劝说，她都不肯改变主意。

十几岁的年纪，还是个孩子呢。一个高中生，非要中断学业和年长自己十多岁的中年男性结婚生子，即便自己就是这个故事中的主角之一，卡卡西也不认为这是一个明智的决定。

他不可能和鸢子结婚。她太年轻，根本不知道婚姻究竟意味着什么，总有一天会为自己曾经的冲动后悔，卡卡西不想害她白白耽误自己宝贵的青春。

可是，这种话不管怎么听都像是推卸责任的借口……还有，孩子……

卡卡西头痛欲裂，靠在沙发上长长叹了口气，这时门铃响了起来。带土有钥匙，应该不会是他回来了，他保持着仰躺的姿势没有动，有气无力地问了一声：「是谁？」

「您好，这里是神威快送！您有一份包裹，请尽快签收。」

卡卡西不记得自己最近买过东西，或许是带土买的？他起身去开了门，为他送货的是一个非常年轻的快递员，看着像是二十出头的模样，胸前挂着一个名牌，上面写着「阿飞」，大概是他的名字。他在接触到卡卡西的目光之前急忙低下头，紧张地扶了扶自己的帽檐，脸颊微红的样子很有些窘迫。卡卡西朝他安抚地笑了笑，接过笔签下了自己的名字：「谢谢，辛苦了。」

阿飞含糊地应了一声，帮他把货物搬进门。搬运完成后，他并没有急着离开，而是表情复杂的同卡卡西对视着，几度欲言又止。

「还有什么事吗？」

阿飞抿了抿唇，他的声音带着几分委屈，孩子气地抱怨道：「你最近都不肯和我见面……」

「……？」

我们很熟吗？卡卡西犹疑地注视着他，谨慎地答道：「抱歉。」

听到他主动道歉，阿飞的眼睛顿时亮了起来，他的胆子也跟着变大了，上前一步紧紧握住了卡卡西的双手。

「是我的错，我不该那么心急，对不起，但我真的……我已经下定决心了。」他年轻的脸庞上洋溢着满满的热情和迷恋，眼里闪烁着异样的光彩，「我知道我没有他有钱，但我会努力的！和那个男人离婚吧，卡卡西，我送快递养你！」

「？？？？？」

年轻人，你知道自己在说什么吗？？？

卡卡西就算再迟钝，现在也意识到了不对。他的出轨对象不止一个！不光是女学生鸢子，八成还有这位快递员阿飞！

这位……被工作繁忙的丈夫冷落的已婚人夫旗木卡卡西，妙龄少女不足以填补他的寂寞，居然连妙龄少年也不放过吗！

从目前的状况来看，就算以后出现第三个第四个他也不会太惊讶……不不不，这种想法太危险了，还是不去想比较好……

卡卡西抽回手，避开了阿飞殷切的眼神：「……抱歉。」

「为什么？」阿飞愣了愣，他抓住卡卡西的肩膀，急切地追问道，「你明明答应过我的，卡卡西，你说你会和他离婚，为什么又改变主意了？你明明那么喜欢我……」

「……」卡卡西真的很不愿意做这种伤害别人感情的事，可他又不得不这么做。他深吸一口气，用一种尽量平静的语气告诉他，「你大概误会了……」

「误会？什么误会？」阿飞皱紧了眉，眼眶泛红，一字一句地说，「你说过喜欢我，你说过要和我结婚的！你现在的丈夫不就是个三十多岁的老男人，他到底有哪里好，值得你这样念念不忘？」

老、老男人？！

三十岁而已，怎么就成了老男人了！如果带土是老男人，那从小就是带土的同班同学的他又是什么……？

卡卡西觉得自己的膝盖中了一箭，他捂住发痛的心口，麻木地听着阿飞喋喋不休的控诉。

「……你不是夸我那个很大，说我干得你很爽，我比你老公更棒吗？他多久才和你上一次床，能像我这样满足你吗？」

「你等等。」卡卡西终于忍不住打断了他的话。他指着自己，难以置信地问，「我说过这种话？」

不管怎么想，他都不可能说出这种婊里婊气的台词吧！

「……呃。」阿飞犹豫了一下。没有亲口说过，不过也差不多啦。在他问卡卡西「大不大，爽不爽，和你老公比怎么样？」的时候，他满脸通红，一句话都说不出来，只是一个劲地发着抖绞紧他。平时从来不哭的人，在床上彻底失控，生理性的泪水止都止不住，哭得半个枕头都湿了。如果这不算肯定的回答，那什么才算嘛！

「你说过！」他挺起胸膛，理直气壮地说。

「…………………………」

卡卡西不算单薄的身体抖得犹如摇摇欲坠的风中落叶。

这七年……他到底经历了些什么……

他知道男人和男人该怎么做，他也知道他和带土结婚背后的含义。所谓的不甘寂寞，他以为是指……不对……他没想过……为什么……他的屁股都经历了些什么……

他下意识地摸了摸自己饱经摧残的可怜屁股，阿飞显然误解了这一举动的意思，熟稔地环上他的腰，准备把手伸进他的裤子里：「想做了？最近他没碰你吗？只有我最能让你快乐，我来帮你吧……」

「不不不不不不！！！」

卡卡西一点都不想体验这种快♂乐！

被他推开的阿飞露出了仿佛被主人踢了一脚的小狗一样可怜巴巴的眼神，卡卡西被他湿漉漉的无辜狗狗眼看得招架不住，硬着头皮解释道：「我……让我考虑一会，过几天给你答复。」

阿飞不太满意，不过也没再逼他，握着他的手柔情蜜意地说：「我等你。」

别吧，何必把时间浪费在他这个三十多岁的老男人身上……

好不容易打发了阿飞，卡卡西身心俱疲，他一想到几天后要想办法拒绝这两位出轨对象的逼婚，和他们断了联系，不禁更加沮丧了。

他们肯定会大哭大闹的，两个人都是……

虽然很麻烦，但也不是没有办法。卡卡西已经想好自己接下来要做什么了，目前对他来说最重要的事只有一件。

没错。

迷茫痛苦，手足无措，在人生的道路上迷失了方向，这种时候，就去看《亲热天堂》吧！

七年来肯定推出了不少新作，可以一口气全部看完了！

烦恼是短暂的，这种快乐却是真实而长久的！这才是男人应该追求的快♂乐！

被强烈的幸福感笼罩着，卡卡西的脚步终于再次变得轻快起来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

没有。

卡卡西仔仔细细地在书架上重新翻找了一遍，还是没有。

他把所有可能藏着书的地方都找遍了，甚至在床下翻出了一大堆封面印着泳装女郎的大尺度杂志，还是没有找到自己想要的东西。至于那一摞杂志，卡卡西看着不像是自己的喜好，他猜测这应该是带土偷偷藏起来的书。带土从小就喜欢温柔善良身材火辣的漂亮大姐姐，他小时候唯一暗恋过的琳后来也确实长成了他喜欢的那种类型，这些年来他的喜好一直没有改变。

卡卡西曾经毫不怀疑，如果带土和琳还活着，他们一定会走到一起，他没想过最后和带土结婚的居然是自己。

他是个男人，虽然长相不差，但绝不可能像女性那样被人称赞漂亮，身材也不是带土喜欢的那种凹凸有致、曲线动人的丰满体型，至于温柔善良……卡卡西不觉得温柔善良这种形容词和自己有一丝一毫的关系。

带土到底为什么会和他结婚？难道是因为喜欢他？可是带土怎么可能喜欢他？就算以前确实喜欢过他，在他一次又一次背叛他以后，剩下的也只有怨恨和厌恶了吧？

家里没有找到亲热天堂，一本都没有。卡卡西不了解三十岁的自己，或许三十岁的他已经不爱看这种书了，但现在的他真的非常想看。他叹了口气，决定出门重新买一套回来。

工作日的下午，书店里几乎没有什么客人，除了卡卡西以外只有两个店员。一个一头红发，低着头站在收银台后似乎在发呆，模样显得有些腼腆，另一个有张半黑半白的阴阳脸，迎上来准备招呼卡卡西时被他礼貌地拒绝了，只好时不时出声和那个红发小哥搭话，即便只能得到一些「……」「……」「……」的沉默回应，他仍然自顾自地絮絮叨叨说个不停。

卡卡西留神听了一会，黑白脸的那个店员叫「绝」，正在抱怨生意惨淡，每天根本见不到几个客人。红发的那个叫「长门」，他从头到尾给出的唯一一句简短的建议是：「闭嘴。」

「我憋了三天没说话了……」绝哀怨地说，「这种店开下去有什么意思，老板到底是怎么想的，根本没有人来不是吗，好不容易来了一个客人也不需要我招待……」

「……」卡卡西顿了顿。

这家店离他家很近，应该说是最近的一家书店了，外面看着又小又破，进来以后才发现里面的空间比他预计的要宽敞得多。墙壁雪白，书架是简洁的深灰色，仅有的一些鲜艳的彩色来自书架上那些摆放整齐的纸质书的书脊。他在店里转了一圈，发现这里的藏书种类真的很丰富，甚至连一些他曾经一直想看却遍寻不到的冷门书籍都有，这可真是意外惊喜。

不过，他没有忘记自己此次前来的主要目的。他没找到亲热天堂，这种有年龄限制的书大概不会堂而皇之地摆在外面，或许被收到了其他更隐密的地方。

他往上扯了扯口罩，在两名店员之间选择了看起来更加可靠的长门，压低声音询问道：「请问，这里有《亲热天堂》吗？」

长门帮他推开了通往里间的门，示意他进去，卡卡西小声向他道谢，毫无防备地快步走了进去。

沉重的门扉在他背后合上了。

出乎意料的是，里面和外间一点都不一样，这里看起来更像是一间普通的卧室。房里没有开灯，厚重的窗帘挡住了明亮的天光，卡卡西只能模模糊糊地辨认出距离他几步远的地方似乎放着一张巨大的软床。床单有些凌乱，被子随意地堆在一边，这副场景莫名其妙地让他感到十分熟悉。

他忽然后背发凉，不祥的预感笼罩全身，急忙转身去够门把想要退出去，谁知刚刚跑出没两步就被人扣住腰一把拖进怀里。

「你要去哪里？」

卡卡西没听过这个陌生的声音，他觉得自己应该不认识这个男人。

拜托千万不要又是他的出轨对象，千万不要又是他的出轨对象……

男人用一种暗示性意味十足的手法熟练地揉捏着卡卡西的屁股，轻轻咬住他的耳垂，在他耳边含糊不清地低笑了一声：「终于主动来见我了？想我了吗？」

……不是吧！！！怎么还真的又是他的出轨对象！！！他到底和几个人搞上了啊？！！

此时此刻，即便是向来情绪波动不大的卡卡西也忍不住想要拽着三十岁的自己的衣领用力摇晃，看看能不能把他脑袋里进的水晃出一点。拜托适可而止吧，不甘寂寞也要有个限度啊！三个人！三个情人加一个合法伴侣！这也太可怕了，身体会吃不消的！女学生，快递小哥，加上现在这个书店老板……他只想来买套亲热天堂，为什么非要遭遇这种事！

「发什么呆？」注意到卡卡西的身躯抖得越来越厉害，男人安抚性地拍了拍他的肩，柔声问道，「你准备什么时候离婚？」

为什么每个人都要问他什么时候离婚，卡卡西真的很疲惫。结婚离婚都好累，他只想做一个快乐的单身汉，回到过去独自一人的平静生活。

「我为什么要离婚？」他连挣扎都懒得挣扎了，麻木地任凭他抱着，语调毫无起伏地反问道。

「你忘了他曾经做过什么吗？」男人皱起眉，声音也跟着冷了下来，「七年来一直被他当成你妹妹的替身，难道对你来说，这样也无所谓吗？」

「？？？？？？？」

妹妹？他是独生子，哪来的妹妹？卡卡西这下被他彻底弄糊涂了。

「你在说什么？」

「别装傻。」男人不愿多说，冷淡地放开了他，「你回去好好想想吧。」

「……」

卡卡西从他那里离开，心神不宁地回了家，到家才想起来亲热天堂还没买。

……算了，现在他也实在没心情看了。

他的妹妹——他什么时候有了一个妹妹？带土和琳的死而复生还好说，不同的选择能够导致不同的结果，说不定这个世界的他们没有遭遇事故，但他为什么会平白无故多出一个妹妹？他对此真的毫无印象。

比起这个，现在还有更要紧的事。早上翻出了带土的小黄书，后来没有给他放回去，必须赶紧消除一切痕迹，假装他从来没有看到过，悄悄放回原位。卡卡西这么做并不是因为担心带土会责骂他乱动自己的东西，根据他对带土的了解，如果带土知道自己珍藏的小黄书被别人看到了，羞愤之下说不定会忍着心痛把它们统统烧掉毁尸灭迹。他超级爱面子，人又纯情，哪怕内心难过得要命也绝对不肯让人发现自己私下里会偷偷看这种色色的东西。

那就太可怜了，卡卡西不忍心看他这样。虽然他了解的只是少年时的带土，过去这么多年，长大成人的带土说不定早就不在乎了，为了保险起见，他还是决定做到万无一失。

他把那几本杂志按顺序码好，准备一起放回床下，却注意到其中有一本高度和其他杂志不太一样，那是一本黑色封皮的相册。

这也是带土的收藏品吗？

他犹豫地快速翻了翻，发现里面满满当当的放着同一个人的照片。说实话，在此之前卡卡西一直不相信自己会有兄弟姐妹，但是照片中的那个人和他真的很像，她看起来简直像是穿上女装的卡卡西。相册的第一页是一张很多年前拍摄的照片，照片的边角泛着微微的黄，里面那个十五六岁的少女戴着一张遮住大半张脸的口罩，正曲起一条腿靠在树干下看书。她的坐姿不太讲究，也没有穿安全裤，能够直接看到整个雪白浑圆的大腿，甚至还能隐隐约约看到一点淡蓝色的内裤。

这张照片的边缘沾着少许陈旧的血痕，卡卡西怀疑曾经有人把鼻血滴在了上面。

他沉默着继续往后翻，后面的内容给他带来了不小的冲击。除了日常的抓拍和偷拍以外，里面甚至还有一些床照，他在匆忙中瞥到了带土赤裸的后背和无力地勾在他腰上的两条纤细小腿，吓得赶紧合上相册，不敢再看了。

他感到了一种前所未有的茫然。

【七年来一直被他当成你妹妹的替身，难道对你来说，这样也无所谓吗？】

卡卡西不知道三十岁的自己是怎么想的，如果他想离婚，他应该早就离开带土了，但他没有这么做。看来对他来说，的确无所谓。

带土和他结婚，是因为他那张和妹妹相似的脸。而他明明知道这一点，却仍然和带土结婚，又在婚后接连不断地出轨，究竟是因为什么？

这么多年过去，照片里那个尚显青涩的少女，大概早已长成带土喜欢的前凸后翘、体态丰满的迷人女性了吧。

就算拥有一张同样的脸，卡卡西也永远不会是带土喜欢的那种类型。这种事情，他在很多很多年前就已经明白了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

晚上带土回来以后，卡卡西试探性地向他问起了和自己的妹妹有关的事。

带土对这个话题表现出了超乎寻常的抵触，不等他说完便打断了他的话：「不要再提她了，你说过你再也不想见她。」

「……我这么说过吗？」

「对，你说你这辈子都不想再看到她。」

「……」

从卡卡西有记忆以来，他总是孤独一人。父亲很忙，经常要出任务，卡卡西很小的时候就必须学会照顾自己，因此他幼年时真的很羡慕那些有兄弟姐妹的同龄人。他不像别的孩子那样期盼着能被年长的兄姐包容宠爱，他只想要一个弟弟或者妹妹。他不习惯享受别人对他的好，他更想成为给予的那一方。

如果他有了弟弟妹妹，他一定会好好保护他们，尽自己最大的努力成为一个好哥哥。

现在他的愿望实现了，他有了一个妹妹，他却亲口说出了「再也不想见她」这种近似决裂的话。

卡卡西没有怀疑带土在骗他，带土没必要这么做，况且他不擅长说谎，小时候每次撒谎都会望着天把手背在身后拼命蹂躏自己的衣角来缓解心虚，说出的谎话更是浅薄得一眼就能看穿。一个诚实坦率的人，即便经过这么多年，也不可能改变本性，面不改色地在他面前撒谎。

「她后来……她现在过得怎么样？」卡卡西想不明白其中的缘由，又实在放心不下，只好无视带土难看的脸色，坚持追问了一句。

带土冷淡地说：「嫁人了。过得还行吧。」

……这样啊。

卡卡西不由得悄悄松了口气。带土曾经和他的妹妹有过一段感情经历，他不知道他们最后为什么没有在一起，只能猜测大概是因为他的妹妹甩了他，又或许是因为她出了什么意外，已经不在人世了。

如今看来，应该是前者。知道妹妹现在生活得不错，卡卡西顿时安心不少，不过，同时也越发头疼了起来。

如果是妹妹讨厌他，说再也不想见他，卡卡西一点都不会感到惊讶。心甘情愿地被人当成妹妹的替身，和妹妹的前男友结婚，这该是一个多么糟糕的哥哥啊。

可是说出这句话的偏偏是他。

卡卡西不愿意接受这样的现实，然而真相已经不容拒绝地摆在他的面前了。他和自己的亲妹妹决裂，紧接着和带土结婚，又在婚后一个接一个地找情人，这背后只可能有一个答案。

他喜欢带土。正是因为喜欢他，他嫉妒被带土深深恋慕的亲生妹妹，又不甘心一直作为她的替身存在，因此不想去见她。同时，长年被这份注定无法得到回应的恋情折磨着，他终于自暴自弃地陷入绝望，开始寻找能够爱他的带土的替身——现在回想起来，他的那些出轨对象，身上或多或少都有一些和带土相似的地方。

「………………」

他最近是不是看了太多亲热天堂以至于把脑子看坏掉了？卡卡西用力揉了揉脸，让人欣慰的是三十岁的皮肤触感好像和二十三岁时没什么两样。比起这种「真相」，他宁愿相信自己就是个花心大萝卜，脚踏四条船的超级渣男，性欲强盛寂寞难耐的淫○教师。总之，不会是这个爱而不得的苦情人夫，绝对不会！

他不再提起妹妹这个禁忌的话题，带土对待他的态度也就很快恢复了往日的温柔。到了就寝的时间，带土一反常态地越过身来拥抱他，他今天显得异常激动，一边解着他前襟的扣子，一边握着他的手腕去吻他的嘴唇和脸颊：「卡卡西……卡卡西……」

卡卡西被他吓了一跳。自从他失忆以来，带土一直自觉地和他保持着距离，从来没有这种……要求他履行夫妻义务的时候。

「停下来……带土，你突然做什么？」

「你不想要吗？」带土看起来比他还要疑惑，轻轻在他指尖上咬了咬，「你这方面的需求一向很强，一天不做就会难受，我们已经有将近一周没做了，你应该早就忍不住了吧？」

「？？？？？？」

你在说什么？你说的是我？

怎么可能，卡卡西之前既没有女朋友也没有男朋友，还不是平静地忍过了二十三年。他的身体很正常，性欲的强度也在正常范围内，事实上比平均水平还要稍弱一些，他真的不太看重身体上的享乐。

不过带土没道理在这种事情上骗他……这么说来，他真的……？难道，难道是在婚后打开了什么奇怪的开关吗……

眼看带土又要俯身来吻他，卡卡西惊得差点从床上掉下来，急忙扯过被子将自己裹得严严实实：「我忍得住！我忍得住！」

带土皱起眉，他的声音有些沙哑，听起来莫名地好像带着几分委屈：「真的不用吗？你不要逞强，忍着对身体不好的……」

胡说什么，每天搞一次（肯定不止一次）才对身体不好吧！

「不用了……谢谢你。」

……不对，他为什么要道谢啊。

带土倒是一点没觉得他道谢有什么不对，脸不红心不跳地接受了他的感谢：「不用谢，这是我应该做的。」

「……」

本来是一句很正常的话，卡卡西却不禁思维发散，想到了一些奇怪的东西。

你应该做的？这是你应该做的，那「我」应该做的，又是什么？

他一个成年男人，要怎么被当成妹妹的替身？如果是少年时期的他，换上女装大概的确和她很像，可他如今身高突破了一米八，肌肉虽然不夸张，但由于长期保持锻炼，一直十分紧实，形状和线条都很漂亮。这种一看就是男人的体型，难道带土还让他穿裙子……？

那也太可怕了。简直不知道穿上裙子的他和对着那样的他也能硬的带土究竟哪一个更变态，卡卡西都不敢细想。

明明长着一双那么大的眼睛，为什么对他的鸡○视而不见。就算被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，也不能把男的当成女的吧……

卡卡西断断续续地做了一整晚噩梦，其中最离谱的一个是他中年发福挺起了啤酒肚，而带土欣喜地摸着他圆鼓鼓的肚子，满脸都是属于父亲的慈爱：「我们要有孩子了，卡卡西，我好高兴。」

梦里的卡卡西从那天开始拼命减肥，花了两个月的时间恢复身材让肚子小了下去，结果带土难过地望着他，好像伤心得快哭了，却强忍悲痛体贴地安慰道：「没事的，卡卡西，我们还会有孩子的。」

别提孩子了！

他没有这个功能！没有！

痛苦地挣扎了一夜，悲惨的是他只请了一天的假，第二天还得去学校。一大早带土便做好了早餐来叫他起床，卡卡西昨晚根本没睡好，眼下带着浓重的黑眼圈，被他叫醒时困得眼睛都睁不开。带土担忧地摸了摸他的前额，把他又按回床上：「不然今天我帮你再请一天假吧？」

「不行……」

今天必须给鸢子一个交代……不能再拖了……

想到这里，卡卡西更累了。他可怜巴巴地裹着小被子靠在枕头上，表情丧丧的，看得带土不禁心生怜爱：「那我把早饭端来，你就在床上吃吧。」

「……不了。」

带土的温柔宠溺不仅没让卡卡西感动，反而让他感到了前所未有的惊恐。他宁愿带土和以前一样跳着脚和他对骂，也不想被他这样无微不至地照顾，这真的太恐怖了。

尤其是一想到带土会变成这样是因为他发自内心地把卡卡西当成了他喜欢的女人，再看他这副宠爱妻子的好丈夫做派，卡卡西冷汗直冒，只想快点从这里逃跑。

这个家没法待了！

可是，学校里有鸢子，他也不想去学校……世界上还有他的容身之处吗……

过于早熟、从来没有经历过中二期的好学生旗木卡卡西，在三十岁的这一年终于迎来了迟来的中二期，产生了一种离家出走、浪迹天涯的强烈冲动。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

进入校门以后，一路上有不少面貌陌生的学生停下来和他打招呼，卡卡西分辨不出他们的长相，只能若无其事地点着头对他们露出笑容。他在教学楼前拐了个弯，登上另一侧的楼梯准备前往自己的办公室，却在走廊尽头看到了两个熟悉的人。

他们长大了不少，但卡卡西还是通过明显的外貌特征一眼就认了出来。在他原本的世界线中，他其实本应该是小学教师，曾经替海野伊鲁卡老师代过一个月的课，这两个孩子正是当时伊鲁卡老师班上的学生。

漩涡鸣人和春野樱。

他们在卡卡西的记忆中是两个背着书包的小学生，甚至不到他的大腿高，转眼间却已经长成了身材挺拔的高中生，看着很有些大人的样子了。

「啊！卡卡西老师！」鸣人之前似乎正在情绪激动地和小樱争辩些什么，一看到他便迫不及待地大声喊道，「斯坎儿他……唔唔唔！」

小樱眼疾手快地一把捂住他的嘴巴，将他未出口的话毫不留情地按了回去：「鸣人！」

「嗯？」卡卡西疑惑地望着他们，他对鸣人提到的那个名字毫无印象，「斯坎儿？他怎么了吗？」

小樱用力制止住鸣人的挣扎，含糊地解释道：「没什么。鸣人……鸣人是想说，好久没有看到他了，想到老师是他的朋友，所以想问问他的近况。」

原来是他以前的朋友吗。卡卡西不想告诉这些孩子自己失去记忆的事，免得他们为他担心，于是顺着她的话接了下去：「我也不太清楚，待会我问问他吧。」

小樱的面色变了几变，她好像很想说些什么，抿着嘴忍住了没有开口，胡乱应了一声便急急忙忙地拖着鸣人准备走。

「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！」

鸣人差点被她活活闷死，他反抗不了她的怪力，瞪大眼睛求救般地望向卡卡西，指望他能过来解救自己，听他说完那件重要的事，可惜卡卡西笑眯眯地挥挥手和他拜拜，无视他的苦难夹起书走了。

……老师你怎么这样！！！快回来！！！回来啊！！！

卡卡西的背影在他悲愤的目光中变得越来越小、越来越小，直到彻底消失不见。确定他走远了，小樱终于松手放开了他。鸣人憋红了脸大口大口地呼吸着，总算感觉自己重新活了过来：「小樱，你干嘛拦着我啊！」

「你还好意思说！」小樱叉起腰，把声音压低了一些，「我要是不拦着你，你是不是打算在走廊上当着这么多人的面把那件事说出来？」

「……啊。」

鸣人当时没想那么多，只想快点把那件事情告诉卡卡西，现在冷静下来想想，那是卡卡西老师的私事，而且还是不那么光彩的「私事」，刚才不论是时机还是场合都不那么合适。

「那该怎么办？」他也跟着压低了声音，神神秘秘地问，「待会我们去他的办公室？要叫上佐助一起吗？」

「最好不要告诉佐助君吧……」

「告诉我什么？」

「哇！！」

佐助走起路来一向和猫一样轻捷无声，他们都不知道他是什么时候出现在他们身后的，也不确定他听到了多少。

鸣人想了想，这个消息涉及到的两个人都和佐助有点关系，其中一个还是他的亲戚。既然他们知道了，只瞒着他一个人，实在有点说不过去。他左右看了看，确定没有人注意到他们，于是掩着嘴小声对佐助说：「带土他有外遇了。」

「……！」

佐助微微皱起眉，表情显得有些迟疑。鸣人以为他不信，掏出手机打算把作为证据的照片展示给他看：「你别不信啊，是真的，虽然一开始我也不相信……」

「我没有不信。」佐助眯了眯眼睛，冷冷地哼了一声，「带土……那家伙不管做出什么我都不会意外，他还有什么做不出来的。」

你也不用这么说吧。鸣人觉得带土人挺好的，有心想为他争辩几句，可是想到带土是个婚内出轨的渣男已经是既定事实，被渣的那个还是他们的老师，他不敢继续替带土说话，只好尝试着偷偷转移话题：「你不好奇那个第三者是谁吗？」

「不管是谁都一样。」

「不一样！」提到这个鸣人就来气，如果换成其他任何一个陌生人他都不会这么生气，然而偏偏是他从未想过的，最不可能的那个人，「是斯坎儿！他明明是卡卡西老师的朋友，怎么能做出这种事！」

他平时看着温温柔柔的，人又有礼貌，鸣人还以为他是个好人呢，没想到他这么坏！还有带土也是，他明知道斯坎儿是卡卡西老师的朋友，为什么偏偏要和他搞到一起？被信任的两个人联手背叛，鸣人都不敢去想卡卡西知道这件事之后的反应。

卡卡西老师没有什么教师的威严，不熟悉的时候以为他精明冷酷十分严厉，时间久了才发现他其实非常温柔心软，而且在某些方面上显得迟钝又笨拙。作为学生，他们想要保护他，不让他受到伤害，但他们又不能不告诉他事情的真相。他们希望卡卡西能过得更好，能够看清糟糕的伴侣和糟糕的朋友的真面目，不再被他们欺骗，开始自己的新生活。

「真是的，带土到底看中斯坎儿什么啊！卡卡西老师不管哪里都比他好吧！」

不能否认的是，斯坎儿是个容貌出众的男人，虽然卡卡西老师很帅，但他的长相也不差。考虑到这一点，小樱尽量公正地说：「因为脸……吧？」

鸣人毫不犹豫地说：「卡卡西老师肯定比他更帅啊！」

「不。」出乎意料地是，提出反对意见的人竟然是佐助，「我们都没见过卡卡西的脸，说不定他……」

佐助没有接着说下去，但鸣人已经不由自主地在脑海中为卡卡西的下半张脸替换上了香肠嘴、大龅牙和屁股下巴。

「就……就算是这样……」鸣人想从「勤劳美丽」这两个方面来夸奖贤惠人夫卡卡西，美丽不行的话，有勤劳也行，「卡卡西老师很……很勤……很……」

……他一点都不勤快，简直懒得要命，鸣人经常看到他没骨头一样瘫在椅子上看小说或者玩手机。看他那样，要说他在家里勤劳能干，鸣人自己都不信。

鸣人的家教很严，平时父母不让他多吃那些垃圾食品，因此他时不时会去卡卡西老师家里蹭点他给带土准备的零食。就在不久前，他去老师家玩的时候看到带土的脸颊肿得高高的，脖子上也贴了好几个创口贴，耳后还残留着淡红色的抓痕。鸣人问他怎么了，他一张嘴就痛得直吸气，一句话都说不出来，估计嘴里也有伤口。鸣人满以为他伤成这样，卡卡西多少会心疼他一点，谁知道卡卡西眼皮都不抬一下，懒洋洋地告诉鸣人：「随他去，别管他。」

这也太薄情了，带土和他结婚这么多年，他怎么一点都不关心他？还有，带土为什么会受伤？他打架很厉害，谁能伤到他？卡卡西老师这种奇怪的态度不管怎么想都很不对劲……难、难道说，是家庭暴力？

「卡卡西老师……」鸣人认为卡卡西不是这样的人，为防万一，他还是和他本人确认了一遍，「带土身上的伤……是你……？」

卡卡西「唔」了一声，轻轻斜了带土一眼：「算是吧。」

居然真的是他干的！这下鸣人完全想不明白了：「为什么要打他啊？他做错什么了吗？」

卡卡西没说具体的原因，只说：「他活该。」

鸣人从他云淡风轻的语气中硬生生地听出了一丝令人胆寒的杀气。

他记得妈妈以前说过卡卡西老师小时候经常会和带土吵架，有时还会打起来，虽然他长大后脾气平和了不少，但偶尔生起气来还是挺恐怖的。

如果知道了带土出轨的事，带土……带土又会被他打吗？

「………………」

想到这里，鸣人不说话了。

他有点害怕，又不想在佐助和小樱面前露怯，强装无事地跟在小樱身后去了卡卡西的办公室。在小樱讲述完事情经过以后，他咽了口口水，怀着强烈的罪恶感把手机里的照片调出来给卡卡西看。

照片里，带土搂着一个棕发青年的腰，将他压在门板上和他接吻。那个青年面颊发红，微湿的眼角隐隐约约透着一股春意，虚虚地环住他的脖子，指尖缠绕着他的发尾，欲拒还迎地撩拨着他。

不知道为什么，这人看着好像有点眼熟。卡卡西认真回想了一下，一时想不起这究竟是谁。他的朋友不多，主要是以前的一些老同学，说不定这个人也是他曾经的同学，觉得眼熟很正常。

他放下疑问，又多看了两眼，发现照片的背景是他十分熟悉的他和带土的家。

和情人在自家正门激吻，连进屋都等不及，就这么迫不及待吗？还是说，要的就是这种光明正大偷情的刺激感？卡卡西不禁在心底悄悄感叹了一下，连他看过的小黄书都不敢这样写，中年男人真是太会玩了。

「卡卡西老师？」见他目光涣散，一副遭受打击后伤心过度的模样，小樱放柔了声音，小心翼翼地问，「接下来，你有什么打算？是和他离婚，还是……」

「……？」卡卡西回过神来，缓缓开口，「这个，我觉得应该不会……」

带土出轨的事实不仅没有让他难过，反而让他稍微松了口气。他一直觉得他不该在一无所知的情况下代替三十岁的自己做出任何重大决定，维持现状是最好的。再说，他有三个情人，离婚了三个人都吵着要和他结婚，他又该怎么做？

所以，当然是选择原谅他，继续和他过下去。还能怎么办呢，毕竟带土也是这样过来的……

听他这么说，不光是鸣人瞪大了眼睛，就连佐助的脸上都流露出了明显不赞同的神色。

「老师……」小樱咬了咬唇，她的目光无比复杂，卡卡西觉得自己在她眼里仿佛是个丈夫在外花天酒地仍然对他痴心不改不离不弃的隐忍少妇，「你要知道，出轨这种事情，有第一次就会有第二次。有了第一个出轨对象，以后说不定还会有第二个第三个……」

「……呃！」

卡卡西一阵脸热，红着脸心虚地避开了学生们纯洁的目光：「关于这一点……我想，应该没人比我更清楚了……」

TBC


	6. 番外

『咔嚓』

「糟了，被拍了。」嘴上说着「糟了」，带土的语气里只有满满的幸灾乐祸，「这下你要怎么跟你的学生解释呢，卡卡西老师？」

「……」卡卡西轻轻啧了一声，舔掉唇上湿润的水渍，然后把他近在咫尺的手指一根根含进嘴里，灵巧的舌尖绕来绕去地去舔他的指腹，带土的表情顿时变了。

「你看你哪有一点为人师表的样子……」

卡卡西见他兴奋得瞳仁微微发红，声音也低沉了不少，怕他发起情来不管不顾，推了推他的胳膊低声提醒道：「先进屋。」

在意照片的事也没用。更何况，比这更过分的照片多得是，卡卡西早就不会为这种事情烦恼了。

第一次被带土拍下裸照，是在他十五岁那年，和带土交往的两个月后。

只说「裸照」有些不太准确，他是个男人，被拍了裸照并不是什么大不了的事。不过，那些照片里有他穿着女生制服，跪下来含吮着带土的阴茎为他口交的样子，还有被他射在脸上，头发和睫毛上糊满了精液的样子；有他掀起裙摆，撑着墙壁被他从背后插进来的样子，还有他穿着破破烂烂的丝袜，穴口被插得通红肿亮，合都合不拢，往外一点点吐着浊白精水的私处特写。

他的下半身和同龄的男孩子不一样，耻毛被剃得干干净净，简直跟尚未发育的小男孩一样一片光洁，只因为带土觉得这样能够看得更清楚些。

这种照片一旦外泄，他会怎么样呢……卡卡西考虑过最坏的后果，那恐怕不是他能轻易承担的。

带土分开他布满了吻痕和牙印的大腿，对准软软地含住他手指的后穴又拍了一张。他的目光有如实质，卡卡西在他的注视下轻微颤抖着，低声央求道：「别拍……」

「不会被别人看到的。」

带土向他保证。

不是会被谁看到的问题。说实话，如果可以的话，卡卡西也不想被他看到自己的那副痴态，可是带土在这件事上表现出了前所未有的坚定态度。他非常喜欢那些照片，时不时就会将它们一张张重温一遍。不只是那一次，之后他们做过的每一次，带土都会将他们做爱的过程用相机从头到尾地记录下来。卡卡西断断续续地喘着气，被操得全身发软，努力把脸埋进枕头里，持续不断的闪光灯和快门声仍然环绕着他，仿佛永不停歇。

「那种照片……你不觉得难看吗？」

「怎么可能难看？」带土伸手摸了摸他通红的脸颊，理所当然地说，「你在这种时候明明是最可爱的。」

「……」

有点恶心，而且你这样真的很变态。卡卡西欲言又止，最终无声地叹了口气，默许了他的行为。

带土是爱他的，但是他的爱很奇特，很扭曲，也很可怕。

他原先不是这样的，回想起来，一切的转变开始于他们的中学时代。新学期开始后，琳交了男朋友，这让带土遭受了重大打击，那段时间他粘卡卡西粘得很紧，就连上厕所都恨不得和他手拉手一起去，后来卡卡西为了锻炼身体加入了一个运动社团，他也毫不犹豫地跟着入部了。不幸的是，他们被分到了不同前辈带领的小队，并不能时时在一起。

从小到大卡卡西都被称赞为难得一见的天才，他不管做什么都能轻松超过别人，因此很快得到了部长的重视，社团里有几个不太友好的前辈也开始针对他，时不时制造一些「意外」，让他受点小伤。那段时间卡卡西身上经常会有各种淤青和擦伤，最严重的一次连胳膊都折了，折的还是惯用的右手。带土沉着脸来回检查着他的伤口，他还是第一次在卡卡西面前露出这么阴沉的表情，甚至让卡卡西感觉他好像忽然变得十分陌生。

他抽回自己的手，用一种轻松的语气安慰道：「没关系的，又不是什么重伤……」

「没关系？这样还叫没关系？你是笨蛋吗？」带土在他脸上狠狠揪了一把，咬牙切齿地说，「本来不会有这种事……」

带土没有多少朋友，他的朋友只有卡卡西。原本卡卡西也只有他这一个朋友，可是在升上中学以后，卡卡西的性格变得温和了许多，不像以前那么冷淡，他的朋友也跟着变多了。

为什么一定要和其他人在一起？

琳走了以后，他们的小世界中只剩下彼此了，为什么卡卡西也要抛下他？那些人有哪里好？他们总是自私自利的，为了维护自己的利益肆无忌惮地伤害他……如果是他的话，带土心想，如果是他的话，他才不会只顾着自己欺负卡卡西，他会把自己的一切都分享给他。

不会有人比他对卡卡西更好。

从朋友成为恋人以后，带土越发无法控制自己的独占欲，他想让卡卡西彻底成为属于他的东西。

他心里清楚，卡卡西是个人，他不是物件，不可能真正属于谁。但是，只要把他关起来，关在一个只有他知道的地方，每天乖乖地等他回来，除了他谁也见不到，那他就是属于他的。

他做梦都想这么做，可他偏偏不能这么做，他必须忍耐。

卡卡西有时候觉得自己像是带土最喜欢的那个玩具。他确实很爱他，想要好好对待他，但他表示喜爱的方式很容易把他弄坏。他会把被眼泪、精液、口水和尿液弄得脏兮兮的卡卡西仔仔细细地清洗干净，像是替娃娃换装一样，帮他擦干身体，换上干净的新衣服，梳理好头发，再把他放回床上。每晚他都要抱着卡卡西把头埋在他的怀里才肯入睡，有时还会解开他前襟的扣子吮吸他小小的乳头。

明明一开始没有感觉，后来次数多了，胸口逐渐变成了敏感带，被他灵巧的舌尖这样舔舐玩弄根本受不了。卡卡西轻轻喘息着搂住他的头，双腿也不由自主地缠上了他的腰。有时带土忍住了，他们能安安稳稳地早早睡觉，多数时候他没能忍住，最后他们只好再洗一遍澡。

「你会讨厌我吗？会嫌我烦吗？」

临睡之前，带土忽然转过脸来，带着鼻音软软地问道。

「偶尔。」卡卡西想了想，诚实地说。只要忽视带土那稀奇古怪的性癖和阴晴不定的脾气，大多数时候他还是挺喜欢他的。

带土把他抱得更紧了一些。

「我会改的……你不喜欢的地方，我都会改掉，不要讨厌我……」

「那就别再拍我了。」

「不要，换一个，这个改不掉啦。」

卡卡西很想去掐他那张看似无辜的脸，他忍住了没有动手：「……算了，随便你。」

「那把照片打印出来也可以吗？我想贴在家里的墙上……」

「你给我适可而止！」

「贴在家里不行，收进相册总行了吧？」

「不行！」

「你不用害羞，照片里又不是只有你，你也可以看我英俊的容颜和强健的身体啊。」

「我没有你那种癖好，我不想看。」

「哎呀，反正我想看！我不管，我就要！你别太小气了，看一下你的照片而已又不会少块肉！」

「我小气？你……喂！带土！」

受不了了！总有一天要和他分手！

当时年纪尚轻的卡卡西强迫自己打起精神和他吵，气得在心底暗暗发誓，以后一定要摆脱这个小变态，再也不理他了。

至于这个「总有一天」是多久以后，他暂时还没想好。

等他终于长成了成熟稳重的大人，他的想法也发生了一些细微的转变。从「总有一天要和他分手」变成了「总有一天要和他离婚」，并为自己定下了明确的期限。

最迟明天，明天就和他离婚。

如果带土明晚要做他喜欢的菜，那就后天再离婚。

TBC


End file.
